Fulfillment
by EJObsession
Summary: We all know Jacob Imprinted years ago, well everyone except Nessie. How can Jake cope with her not knowing his love? and how will their relationship progress now she's all grown up? Hiatus.
1. Dates

**Okay, this is the first chapter. I've written loads more but I wanted some opinions before I posted anymore.**

**So, reviews people(:  
**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"Uhm, no, I want to go home." I whispered.

"You're not seriously going to turn me down now sugar?"

"Take me home." This time I was fierce, I felt it, and I knew I sounded it.

"Fuck's sake" He growled.

But he did take me home, and I felt my chest loosen as we rolled towards La Push almost an hour later, he really had driven me out of my comfort zone but I felt at ease as we approached Jake's house. I knew I shouldn't consider this home, out of sheer respect for my parents but it was, because he was here.

"Thanks, uh, sorry for wasting your time." I mumbled the words insincerely and turned to leap from the car. He lunged at me, I couldn't even remember his name but he planted his lips on mine and I slapped him hard, tears already snaking towards my chin. The door opened behind me and I heard Jake's voice whisper; "C'mon Ness."

Instinctively I turned and curled into his open left arm, he carried me effortlessly and with his right arm, swung a perfect right hook at the boy, Tony, I remembered now.

"What the Hell?! Who the fuck are you?" he screeched.

"Get out of my driveway before I break your arms to go with that nose."

Jacob only had to murmur the words and tony was turning the keys in the ignition. Squealing down the road and out of sight.

"So you're just gonna break noses till I fall in love?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"If I have to. How are you Kiddo?" He still amused me with his use of nicknames, I was catching up with him age-wise and I didn't understand why he still thought it appropriate to call me juvenile names like "Kiddo" but I played along.

"Buzz off Old Man how old are you now?"  
"25, just like always." His face turned abruptly serious, almost angry. "Did he touch you?"  
"Ugh, Jake, c'mon!"

"I'm serious, I can still catch him up if he touched you."  
"What if I'd wanted him to touch me?" Even as I spoke the words they were ludicrous to me, that was pretty unlikely. Jake's face paled, turning alabaster under the russet shades of his skin.

"Then I'm sorry I punched him." He replied in a withdrawn tone, he seemed hurt, which just confused me further.

"No he didn't touch me, and no I didn't want him to! Can I just go to bed?" I was almost angry now and definitely growing tired. It was gone midnight, late for a good girl like me.

"Yeah 'course. Kip in my room, Rachel and Paul are home. I'll catch the couch."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, again."

He stared at me for a long time, contemplating how to shut me up, most likely. "You're welcome, as always." And then he let me go. I'd forgotten he was holding me, it felt so natural. And I resisted the urge to moan and put myself back in his big warm arms.

Jacob had never seen me that way, unlike every other man, who just seemed to want a piece of me. As usual I bustled off, changed and crawled into his bed, it smelled of him and I leaned my face into his pillow, feeling the tightness in my chest at being away from him, and then drifting comfortably into a deep sleep.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It's a mouthful, I get it! I am merely 7 years old, time wise, but I turned 18 last year and by the end of this year I'll turn 21. My granddad Carlisle says I won't get any older looking by then, and physically I'll stay a 21-year-old woman forever. Every Human Woman's Dream! I am a half-breed so to speak, my father and mother are vampires, but my mother was a human when I was conceived and born, my father being the only vampire on the planet with enough self-control to love a human being and not eat her.

Since I was born I have not spent one day without Jacob, my mom says he was very closely tied to her and feels protective of me, like a godfather, but when I asked why he wasn't simply declared my godfather, she'd replied "Uh, complications." And then hastily walked away from me.

I'd fallen in love with Jacob the second I'd mentally turned 15. When I told my mom she'd smiled a warm smile and sighed, quickly adding, "Uh, probably just a crush." She was always vague with issues regarding Jacob. I date every now and again but I have never in my seven years of life had as much fun with any one person as I have with him. He knows all about me of course, about my family. But I know he has secrets he keeps from me, I'll find them out one day, for now I'm happy with being his best friend,

no matter how much I love and adore him in all the wrong ways.


	2. Jealous

**The next chapters are already written so if this is okay reviews will get them up lol!**

**enjoy(:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jacob's POV.**

I heard the tires squeal down the road and knew she was home, I was already outside the front door and waiting, they were further away than I first anticipated, the joys of hearing for a six-mile radius!

They pulled up in front of the drive and I stayed where I was, apparently she'd just turned twenty and I figured she could handle herself.

"Thanks, uh, sorry for wasting your time." I heard her mutter, the shuffling of clothing on seats and then a slap of flesh on flesh, I was at the car before her hand finished slapping him, I lurched the door open and held out my left hand, rage instantaneous. _How dare he touch her, my Ness._

"C'mon Ness" I whispered, it was either whisper or growl, and she hated when I growled near her. She looked straight at me with the most beautiful chocolate eyes I'd ever seen and a warm feeling stirred in my chest, my love for her even strong enough to cover my rage at him. She buried her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck, curling into me, I wanted to make her happy, to make her laugh, just for her to be herself.

He had made her not herself.

So I punched him, very lightly, if I'd punched him like I could he'd probably have slipped into a coma, always sticky situations to get out of. He swore at me and I barely even heard.

"Get out of my driveway before I break your arms to go with that nose." And he did. Good.

She was here again, merely a few hours she'd been gone and I was out of my mind already. I kept hold of her, I told myself I daren't let her go, whereas really, I just desperately didn't want to.

After a short sense of Déjà Vu at the discussion, (this always followed one of her dates) I felt a piece of me tear at her words; "What if I'd wanted him to touch me?" that disturbed me, make me feel instantly nauseous. We carried on talking and she thanked me and kissed my cheek, I stared at her, concentrating very hard on not pinning her to the tree beside us and kissing her until she screamed my name with urgent need…

No.

I can't do that, can't even think it. It took all my strength, both mentally and physically, to put her down. I told her where to sleep and then walked inside to change, I needed a run.

I only ran for about twenty minutes before I had to return, she was in my house, in my bed, and I couldn't bear to be away from her. I crept back into my own house, silently chuckling at the irony of it and snuck into her room, my room.

She was fast asleep, on her back, her beautiful hair fanned around her stunning face. Her arms rested on either side of her head, I wanted to wrap my hands around her wrists gently and press my lips to hers, I ached and longed for her, I knew I was being unfair, Quil's Claire was only nine, he had years to wait, I'd only waited seven years and my love interest was old enough for me to create fantasies.

I continued imagining kissing her.

Eventually I slid onto my knees on the bed at her feet and crawled to lay over her, my face just inches from hers, I could cheat, just this once, I didn't think I'd wake her, and if I did she'd assume she was dreaming anyway. I leaned closer, drinking in the sight of her luscious lips that parted slightly in front of me. "Oh Jesus I want you." the only sound was the hissing of my breath leaking through my lips as I mouthed the words.

"So have me." She murmured. I stared, awestruck, but then I relaxed, she was like her mother, she was talking in her sleep. You could have full conversations with her some nights and she'd just chatter away to you and not remember a single word in the morning. Most nights she sighed my name, I knew it was only because we spent so much time together but still the sound of my name coming through her lips in that way always awoke something in my pants, I quickly shoved those feelings away and concentrated on being here for her.

I returned to my couch and dreamt of her. I couldn't help it, she dominated my world, even in sleep.

* * *

**Ness' POV.**

"Ahem" I cleared my throat, after staring at the tent like appearance of his sheet halfway down his body. I'd been staring for a while and was disgusted at myself before I could tear my eyes away from it.

I knelt by his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb, he smiled in his sleep and his eyes fluttered.

"Hey. Sleep okay?" I asked, I felt terrible that he had to sleep on the couch.  
"Morning Honey, you look nice where're you going?"  
"School, graduation soon remember?" I'd only been at school for my final two years and after this I never had to go again. Thank god.

"Oh, awesome I'll drop you off."  
"Okay, you wanna take a cold shower first though" I said, stifling a giggle.

Confusion swiped over his face but he looked down and turned bright red.

"Sorry Ness." He whispered.  
"I get it, you're a man. Leave the awkwardness out." I laughed and punched his shoulder, he gripped it and moaned in mock pain.

I laughed again and resisted the urge to press my lips to his and climb on top of him, we were all alone, there could be no harm in...

No. If he didn't want me, I wouldn't embarrass myself.

We got to school a half hour later, I hugged him goodbye and leapt out, he watched me cross to where Joe and Laura sat, then I heard his engine rev and trotted to the doors, he always waited for me to go inside, over protective fool.

"So you wanna go out tonight?" Joe asked, I was confused, how did we get to this, what had he been talking about? I'd been thinking about this weird dream I had last night, Jake crawling over me, bringing his face to mine and whispering something, what had he said?

The frustration of it was killing me, like having a word on the tip of your tongue but not being able to push it out.

"Yo! Ness!" Joe was waving his arm in front of me. "Tonight? Dinner? Little restaurant near La Push?"

La Push? At least I could get home quick. "Yeah okay" I agreed with a smile, I got along with Joe and I'd done all my homework for tomorrow anyway. Why not?

He picked me up from Jake's in his little red Ford, I turned to Jacob and sighed, "I look okay?"

"delicious." He replied, and smiled, it didn't reach his eyes. He kissed my forehead and pushed me towards the door.

I climbed in the little red car and took the rose Joe offered me, this was already lame, I turned while putting my seatbelt on and rolled my eyes at Jake, who roared with laughter and turned into the house.

----------------------------------------- 3 Hours Later ---------------------------------------

"Thank you" I smiled, genuinely happy. Tonight hadn't been so bad, we'd chatted and laughed and I'd had an okay time.

I'd still rather have stayed home and done anything else with Jake, homework even, but altogether tonight wasn't a disaster. I slid out of the car and he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled, walking slowly to the front door.

"Good time?" Jake asked, strangely detached and not moving or looking at me as I entered the room.

"Yeah, it was nice. Best one so far" I tried to sound happy, but I was aching to know what he'd done all night.

"Well. I'm glad." He turned to glare at me.

"So where shall I crash?" I asked. Shocked by his blank expression.

"Oh, you're sleeping here? Again." He added bluntly, rejection flowed through my veins and struck my heart. Hard.

"Uhm, no, you're right, I'll go home. Where I live right?" I turned and the tears fell on my cheeks, I went home all the time, he'd just never EVER told me to.

I'd only been here two nights this time. I went to his room and packed up my things.


	3. Drunk

**Many thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Jacobgirl**

**ari11990**

**psychadelicious8**

**leydan22**

**and **

**agh0986  
**

**Plus big shout out to my editor. LOVEYOU.x**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Drunk**

**Jacob's POV**.

I got up and walked to the door, I could hear her in my room, packing her things away, crying. Wait, crying? Why was she crying? I stood rigid now and the pain in my chest relented for just a few minutes as regret washed through me and I instantly wanted to take her in my arms and make her feel better.

We'd decided a few months after the Volturi had visited, that she wouldn't be told anything more about my being a wolf, or the imprinting or any of those activities, that I'd simply be the best "Uncle Jacob" that ever lived, until we all agreed she was old enough.

Eventually she stopped talking about the wolves, seemed to forget about them and was perfectly content simply spending time with the huge man that seemed to adore her.

She has no idea I'm startlingly in love with her, she has no idea how hurt I was at the words: "Yeah, it was nice. Best one so far." She has no idea that with that simple sentence she'd jumped on my heart, kicked it around like an empty can and laughed as I tried to pick up the pieces, it wasn't my fault I reacted the way I did.

Yes it was, _you're such an ass Jacob Black_.

She emerged from my bedroom and I looked straight into her eyes, the huge beautiful chocolate eyes that _I _had made bloodshot from tears,_ me_.

"Why did you go tonight?" I asked, as gently as I could.  
"What?" was her reply. I took in the shake of her voice and cursed myself in my head.

"You just went, on a date." I wasn't making sense even to myself.

"I go on dates all the time, what was the problem with this one?!" she cried, she was getting angry.

"But, you, you, you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, next time I'll go out and have a shitty time, just in case I come back here and get asked to leave!" she poked my chest, she looked so adorable with her blazing eyes and determined expression that I had to clench my jaw against the urge to pin her to myself.

"I didn't ask you to leave."  
"You might as well have done" she whispered, her voice broke.

"I'm so sorry, I just, got carried away, I am sorry." I took her in my arms. I knew I'd regret it later, I spent 90% of my time restraining myself but now I let go, picked her up and sat down on the sofa as a new wave of sobs hit her chest. I stroked her hair; this was as close to an argument as we'd ever had, it was my fault.

I was jealous.

She cried for about twenty minutes, and then soft long breaths began to leak from her nose, she was fast asleep, and I contemplated taking her to bed, instead I sat there with her laid across my lap and smelled her hair, she smelled like me, ever so slightly, underneath her usually delicious scent of apples and honey.

Tonight though it was also mingled with cheap aftershave and cheap wine, she'd drunk, I could smell it. She'd been asleep about ten minutes when she whispered; "Jacob, oh Jake. I just... Oh Jake." I nuzzled my nose against her ear and whispered "I'm here, and I love you."

Seconds passed and she woke up, seeming very confused for a long time, she stared at me, her perfect eyes wide with bewilderment, wondering where she was. She looked so shockingly beautiful in that split second that I couldn't resist, I'd resisted a lot lately and now, staring into her face, the only face I ever saw, I let myself enjoy her, only mentally of course.

I usually would never let my fantasies run wild in her presence, but my head took over.

First I simply grinned, she realised it was me and grinned back, "go back to sleep sweetheart, I'm here" I murmured. But she had a look in her eyes, fierce, I hated when she did this, looked at me like she wanted me almost as much as I wanted her.

_But she doesn't Jacob, remember that._

Her face rose, she slid her arms around my neck and her heartbeat quickened, she moved her eyes from mine, down to my lips, and back to my eyes. She ducked her head past my jaw and pressed her lips to my collarbone. My stomach went wild.

She's drunk. As much as you'd like to think she wants this, she's drunk. Be a goddamn man!

"Ness, what're you doing? You've been drinking, are you okay?"

She brought her head up to meet my gaze, she showed no sign of being drunk, she looked perfectly sober, as though she knew what she was doing, but that was wishful thinking. I picked her up as she pressed her lips to my collarbone and I sighed, trying to distract my attention from those perfectly full lips I concentrated on anything bland I could find.

It didn't work.

I laid her into my bed and tugged the covers around her; she looked up at me and pushed her arms out, clenching and unclenching her fists like a small child who wanted her toy back.

I gave her the great big smile her mum had always loved and felt my heart break a little as the look of rejection registered on her face, what I'd give to stay here in bed with her. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

I wandered to my couch and buried my head into the cushions she'd rested her head onto, inhaling gigantic breaths and marvelling at her scent.

Internally, I hoped she didn't remember any of this in the morning.

Ness' POV

He carried me into his bedroom and laid me on the bed. He pulled himself away from me and whispered "I'm sorry." He tucked me into bed and started to walk towards the door. I rolled over and felt the sting of tears roll into my eyes, I nestled into his pillow and fell back to sleep.

I sat up in bed, flashbacks of the night before swam back into my head. I hadn't been as drunk as he'd thought and I remembered everything with brilliant clarity. I still had my dress on so I peeled it off and went to the shower, when I'd done I tugged on some fitted clothes, hoping to outline my shape, and then entered the living room.

There he was, not a single ounce of regret entered my body at the thoughts of last night. I loved him, and he'd told me, whilst he thought I was asleep, that he loved me too. I wasn't backing down now.

Game. On.

I wrote a note, left it on the fridge and walked out, my back pack was unusually full of all the clothes I'd had here. I thought this would be a nice touch and chuckled to myself. I hopped out of the front door to the cab waiting for me, told him where to go and braced myself.

If Auntie Alice was home I'd need to be ready.

She was. I love Auntie Alice, she ran straight into me when the cab disappeared and asked if I was okay. She'd seen me leaving Jake's and wondered what had happened.

I pressed my palm to the side of her face and showed her last night, she sighed "ahh. Well your mum is waiting inside and your dad's about to explode" she chuckled, but she had a strange expression on her face, like she was concentrating hard on something she couldn't make out.

I laughed and said "you'll give yourself a migraine." As I walked up the steps.

My dad ran out and grabbed my bag, "What's happened? Has he hurt you? I'll kill him! Stop thinking about so much!"  
I answered him mentally and he scowled. I pulled my eyebrows together slightly and he simply whispered "He's much more dangerous than you think, please be careful Nessie."

I snorted, "shut up dad" and gave him a huge hug. I looked over his shoulder at my mum. She grinned and I grinned back, I felt her shield envelope me and knew this conversation was going to be private.

I pressed my hand to her face and she projected her thoughts into me as I showed her mine.

_What happened, why are you back so soon? Did something go wrong?_

_What are you talking about mom? No. I just, wanted to see you guys that's all._

_You're usually there at least a week before you remember to come visit us, _she laughed, _so what happened?_

_Uhm, I'm, as dad says, playing hard to get._

_Oh, did Jacob mention something then?_

_Yes, but he doesn't know I heard him, he thinks I was asleep. He told me he loves me._

_You know he thinks of you as a sister, maybe he meant like that? _ She seemed panicked and I narrowed my eyes, maybe she was right and I was reading far too much into this.

_Well, we'll soon find out won't we, if he comes a-callin'. _ With that I grinned and flashed up to meet grandma Esme's gaze, "hey gran"

What if he hadn't meant it?

_Way to go Nessie you just stormed out of your favourite person's house for no good reason. Stupid idiot._

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry, had to edit this. **_

_**my editor was disgusted at Edward's response, had to change XD**_

_**hope you all like, I'll upload 4+5 in a sec.**_

_**then i have some writing to do!**_

_**reviews if you want me to carry on(:**_


	4. Game on

**First, thank you to my editor.**

**second, thank you to reviewers.**

**third, more reviews will get the next chapters up.**

**fourth, enjoy(:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Game On.**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up and instantly knew something wasn't right, the strings seemed taut, my steel cables, the ones that held me to her, were under pressure.

What's happening? I thought. My first thought was that she might have died, my second thought was how stupid the first thought was, surely I'd have died myself had she passed away. So she must have gone to school, I'd woken up late and she'd left without me, that sounded about right.

I sighed and got up, stretching out and hearing my bones crack. That's when I saw the piece of paper attached to the fridge; I was there in an instant staring at her thin, rushed handwriting;

_Gone home. Taken my stuff._

_I suppose I'll see you when I see you._

_Renesmee._

That wasn't a good sign, she'd signed her name as Renesmee but she never called herself that, especially not with me, and "I'll see you when I see you"?! _What the fuck?_

I grabbed the phone and punched in Bella's number, she answered on the second ring with a sweet: "Jake, how are you?"

And I answered back with a rather rude; "Is she there?"

"No. I assume you're referring to Renesmee." She was the only person who refused to give her daughter nicknames.

"Well, actually I was asking about Rosalie… For Christ's sake Bella have you seen her?"

Now she got angry, "Yes thanks Jacob I have! She's my daughter after all! She's gone to school. Because she's intelligent, and she said something about a boy named Joe." She added the last few words with mock confusion and a growl escaped my chest.

"Right, well I'll pick her up at 3:40 okay? I need to talk to her."

"I think she took her own car but you can try I guess."

"Yeah, thanks Bells." And I rung off. I shoved a handful of dry cereal down my throat and zipped out the backdoor to my rabbit. I sat in it for twenty minutes trying to persuade my self to get back out, but my stubborn side won and I drove to the school.

I could hear her; she was all I ever listened to, all I ever saw and all I ever thought about. So she wasn't hard to find in the sea of voices.

"Y'know what, I will go out again. Beach? Yeah let's do it!" the words cut through me and I finally gave into an emotion I hadn't experienced since my imprinting; depression.

Tears crept down my cheeks and I wiped them away before they reached my chin. I was kidding myself with this, why would she love me? Just because I'd imprinted didn't mean she had too, she could date guys if she wanted to, she could do whatever she wanted. And she didn't want me. I pulled the rabbit out of the parking lot and almost crawled home.

At 3:40 I drove back, I had said I would pick her up, and I would. She saw the car the second she left the building, she walked right up to the driver's side and I whirred the electric window down without looking at her, jaw clenched.

"hey, what're you doing here?" she grinned down at me, I glanced at her and It was all I could do not to pull her through the window just so I could smell her hair and stroke her face. What was wrong with me, she went to school every day and I never felt this way.

"I told your mum I'd pick you up" I said, very quietly.

When she didn't reply I looked up at her and she was frowning down at me, she raised her hand and placed it flat on my cheek, she hadn't done this for weeks, I forgot myself.

I closed my eyes and pushed my head into her hand, a low purr-type sound erupted from my chest and I ripped my eyes open to look at her, she had an understanding, pitying smile on her face, and then she showed me a picture of the two of us and asked the thought;

_What is this?_

I looked up at her and grinned; she smiled back, rubbed her thumb over my cheekbone and came round to the passenger side door. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I drove us home. She was showing me her thoughts again and that made me ecstatic.

Then I remembered the morning and stopped the car in a lay-by, I was probably half a block away from my house but I didn't care, I turned in my seat to face her.

"What's going on?" she asked, frowning. If any other man had done this I was sure she'd have panicked, not with me, that made me smile. "Jake?"

"So you're going to the beach?"

"What? Oh, yeah me and some friends, Saturday."

"Hmm, I was going to take you to Seattle on Saturday" I smiled in my head and waited to gauge her reaction.

Game. On.

"I'll cancel no problem. What are we going to Seattle for anyway?" she looked up at me then and as the smirk spread across my face, the truth dawned across hers. "Actually" she started "I might just ask Joe to drive me, he said he needed new sneakers and who am I to deny a well-needed shopping trip. Maybe he'll take me to lunch. I could possibly go back to his…" I growled, involuntarily and loudly.

"Do not growl at me Jacob Black." She whispered in a scary, dangerous voice.

I peered up at her and she looked positively murderous.

"I think you ought to take me home."

_Jacob you complete and utter ass._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ness' POV**

I hate it when he does that, he never does it around me unless something takes him by surprise, he just sounds plain scary, and that's not something I can cope with.

"So I'll get Joe to drive me to Seattle on Saturday. You don't have to worry about it."

"Really, it's no trouble."

"No. have some time to yourself. I'll enjoy myself I'm sure. Have fun without me for once." I didn't mean the words and I wished beyond all hope that he'd badger me until I let him come.

But he didn't. He dropped me off at home, and then drove off.

* * *


	5. Heroics

**Chapter 6 is being written.**

**if you want it, review.**

**enjoy your lemons.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Heroics**

**Ness' POV**

I didn't hear a word from him for two days. Then it was Saturday, and I was in the car with Joe.

I hadn't been entirely truthful, it was a group trip and now here I was with all my friends, in a very tacky bar, with some fat sweaty bloke leering at me.

"You wanna go?" Joe said.

"Definitely" I yelled back, we got in his car and started driving.

His hand crept across the gearbox and rested on the edge of my chair, I glared at it, hoping it would burst into flames.

it didn't.

It kept creeping, till it hit my leg, where it continued to creep and eventually I let out a very false chuckle.

"Ahh Joe you've had a little too much to drink haven't you? If you wanna pull over I can drive?" I was nervous, very nervous and my voice shook noticeably.

"no honey I'm fine," he turned his head to me and, keeping my eyes, pushed his foot to the floor, the car roared and I slapped his hand, now slipping under my skirt.

I knew I had impenetrable skin, and should I need to escape it would definitely NOT be a problem. But I also knew I had to be close enough to get to Jake before Joe got back to me.

This didn't seem to be a problem however, as Joe was pulling over, "ahh, come to your senses?" I asked, thoughtlessly.

"Yep. Definitely." He cooed. I stared at him, unbelieving. No. this was not happening, not with Joe.

We were too far away from Jake's for me to get there if I ran.

But, not if I ran through the forest.

I broke out of the car and dashed through the trees, ripping the stiletto heels from my feet and finally stopping when I thought my heart might take off in flight.

I settled below a tree and let the darkness take over me. I shivered, my teeth chattered and my hair plastered itself to my face on my tears. I hadn't even realised I was sobbing.

His arms wrapped around me and his knees pushed my legs on top of him, he draped his jacket over me and held me so close to him it felt like we were one person. I pressed my fingers to his chest and traced the words over and over,

I love you, I love you and I love you.

I looked up and he was smiling down at me. I twitched as I tried to hold myself back, I couldn't do it, and I didn't care. I launched myself around his neck and hugged him so tight I actually heard his breath catch.

"Thank you, so much. For everything. I'll always need you. Please don't leave me again." he put both his arms around my middle and pulled me into him,

"I didn't leave you, I was always there. You just had to need me."

"I need you now."

"That's what I'm here for."

"But, I just told you, I'll always need you."

"Then I'll always be here" my heart did a flip and my stomach released hundreds of butterflies. I pulled away and pressed my lips to his forehead, his eyes gazed at me and I stared back, entranced by his face.

He pulled me up into his arms and ran with inhuman speed out of the forest; he laid me on his bed and tucked me in, still wearing my clothes. I threw the sheets off me; I caught his eyes with mine and purposefully glanced down at my clothes, batting my eyelashes slightly.

I heard him gulp, very loudly, and then leave the room.

I waited a short while and then followed him.

I was ready for this. Whether he was or not.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I sat down on the couch and cradled my head in my hands, rubbing my temples.

I'd heard her in the woods and run to her that second, reaching her in minutes, she'd worked herself into a wreck though and she was freezing to death, I used this as my excuse, I pulled her close and rocked her backwards and forwards whispering how special she was into her ears.

After a while she calmed down and started running her hands over my bare chest, had I not been so worried I'd have been incredibly aroused. We'd talked about needing each other and after confessing that I would never leave her I had gained myself a forehead kiss, I got these all the time, only this was different, this was open mouthed and lingering, I gazed up at her and she met my eyes readily.

I had to move before I pressed her exquisite body into the ground and thrust myself into her.

I ran her home and placed her in bed, as always, this time though she got back out, and ran her fingers down her clothes, pointedly looking herself over. I left the room immediately, swallowing my desire loudly.

I looked up to see her in the doorway, her hands at her sides and her hair down for the first time in weeks, it was mahogany brown with red tints and it fell to her waist in thick bouncy curls, I wanted to run my fingers through it, bury my head in it and snuggle up to it, she looked stunning, fantastic and amazing all at once. I realised I had my mouth open and searched for some words to project a normal greeting.

"What's wrong are you cold?" I thought this seemed likely since I never thought to put the heating on here.

"No Jake. I'm fine." She walked forwards to stand in front of me and I looked up at her, she looked fierce and knowing, like she was getting her own way, and now.

The scarlet dress she wore was a halter neck, she liked halter necks, it slid dangerously low on her back and accentuated her ass perfectly, it swept over her perfect breasts and flat stomach and then fell elegantly to the floor. I heard myself gasp at the sight of the dress, combined with her hair and body, she grinned and played coy; "what? What's wrong?"

I coughed, a feeble attempt to get rid of the erection growing in my underwear, and then breathed out "nothing, nothing at all."

She chuckled and sat down on my lap, one leg either side of my hips, and placed her arms around my shoulders. She pressed her lips to my earlobe and whispered. "I'd like you to touch me." I left my hands hovering in mid-air, not knowing what on earth was happening.

Her lips slid down my neck and her teeth grazed my skin, she bit me sometimes just for fun, she knew I healed and it didn't hurt, it always stirred something in my groin though and now my lower regions were jumping to life.

I'd gotten excited just at the thought of her on my lap, this was too much.

Her mouth started climbing upwards again, towards my jaw.

"Uhm, Ness" my voice broke. Christ. "Are you okay? Don't you need to sleep?" there was no hope in my voice and I instantly regretted asking just in case she said, "yeah you're right I'll leave you to relax." But she didn't, she chuckled into my skin and bit down softly just below my ear.

I groaned and melted, my arms closed around her waist and one hand twisted into her hair.

"Oh god Ness." She sighed and I felt her body press harder into mine. She pulled her face away from my neck and I felt myself groan inwardly at the distance being put between us. She smiled and leaned towards me, she was giving me a choice, going so slowly I could have easily left if I'd wanted to. But I didn't want to. If she wanted this I was with her all the way.

I just gazed right back at her, she pressed her lips to mine and parted them, her tongue slipped between her lips and mine and her hands tangled into my hair, and she pushed her body against me.

I hadn't done anything like this for seven years but I knew what to do, I slid one strong arm up her back and into her hair, and the other I wrapped around her waist and used to pull her towards me, she groaned and rubbed her body into me. I couldn't stop now.

* * *

**EEK, scary.**

**reviews people reviews.**


	6. Release

**A/N - Again, thanks to my editor. couple of things:**

**1) I'm gonna start adding new characters and stuff, all of whom will be inspired by real people. My inspiration for Nessie is a good friend of mine and there'll be pictures of her up on my profile soon, just to help your imaginations.**

**2) I was thinking i'd do Jared and Kim next, then maybe Quil and Claire, carry on the whole imprinting thing. might also sort Leah's life out for her.**

**3) this chapter has taken me AGES to write, apparently i'm no good with lemonade. Chapter 7 has been started but I have no idea when i'll find the time to finish.**

**4) If you could just leave a quick review of whether you think my next story ideas are rubbish i would REALLY appreciate it. **

**and finally, sorry if this chapter disappoints, when my editor gets hold of it she'll probably want to change loads so it might come out better in the end anyway.**

**enjoy(:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Release**

**Ness' POV**

Wait.

What…on earth.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen you remove yourself from this man's lap this instant!_

Yeah, that was likely.

"Nessie" I realised my lips were the only ones still moving and his arms were no longer burning into my back. I pressed my teeth into his lower lip and ran my tongue along it in anticipation; his shoulders sagged as he exhaled from deep in his chest. I grinned on his lip and proceeded out towards his chin with light flicks of my tongue and delicate kisses.

"Yes Jake?" I replied in my best "shut-up-and-kiss-me" voice, making him quiver.

"Uhm… Oh Lord." He managed to gasp as I nibbled lightly on the skin of his neck and earlobe.

"Spit it out…Jacob" I almost moaned the last word purposefully, waiting for the effect. He didn't disappoint, he groaned and shuffled his body under me slightly. I continued to nibble on his ear but I let my hands roam wherever they pleased, as usual he was half naked and I loved it. My fingers delicately rippled over the muscles he had all over his body. He froze.

"Stop it; you're doing it on purpose." His voice was low and genuinely angry. I was stunned; I pulled my face up to look into his eyes with my eyebrows pulled into a confused scowl.

"Well, yes, I don't straddle men by accident." Oh shit Ness he doesn't want you.

"Don't…Do this…To me…Okay?" his tone was hurt which only fanned the flames of my anger.

"Well my apologies for the obvious discomfort and agony I'm putting you through." I almost yelled. I pulled myself backwards to stand up but his arms wrapped around me and constricted, he placed his head on my chest. I completely froze. I was shocked for only half a second before I pulled him closer and stroked his hair, he started quivering below me and I whispered "It's okay, you've got me, you're fine." This wasn't my Jacob; my Jacob was hard faced, with an indestructible mask of composure. This was vulnerable Jacob, he was gripping me as tight as his huge hands would allow and sobbing into my skin. I pushed on his shoulders gently and he lifted two bloodshot eyes to me. He let me go; I almost fell flat on my back before I grabbed the cushions.

In this movement something was revealed to me which made me gasp excitedly. I felt what he'd managed to hide this entire time; a rock hard bulge pressed itself against my panties. How had he hidden THIS? It was huge. He moaned in front of me causing a new stirring between my legs, the tight winding in my stomach continued and I studied his face as I ground myself along his hard length once again. His eyes rolled into the backs of his head and he leant back, wrapping his hands around my thighs.

He MUST want me. He has an enormous erection. I rubbed my now throbbing centre onto him and his head fell back over the couch, I had to grip his wrists to stop myself from tearing the cushions.

I stopped; his breathing was fast and ragged, like panting. His head was still over the edge of the couch but his hands released me and seconds later mine released him. I got up and left the room shakily. Last year we'd been at Jared and Kim's for New Year's. We'd been the last ones standing, completely off our faces and playing truth or dare...

* * *

"_So, what is uhm…the sexiest thing imaginable Mr., I-only-pick-truths-coz-I'm-too-chicken-to-do-dares?" I giggled, he giggled._

"_You… in my black ramones t-shirt, yeah, definitely that one. Yum." Then he giggled again. We hiccoughed._

* * *

I searched for the t-shirt, what the hell did men always find sexy about women wearing their clothes? I slipped it over my head and noticed why. The T-shirt had three huge diagonal gashes in it from right to left, the first revealed the underside of my left breast, next you could see my bellybutton and the third trailed dangerously low into the trimmed, chocolate coloured curls at my hips.

I smiled.

I wandered slowly into the lounge on the balls of my feet and twirled with my arms above my head. I watched as his eyes bugged out of his head and he growled lightly in his chest, a new kind of growl. He was across the room in seconds, he pinned me to the wall and pressed himself against me, I squealed and closed my eyes as his throbbing erection pushed against the thin cotton shirt onto the tenderest part of me.

"What…are you doing, Ness?" he grumbled into my ear, as his breath washed over my neck I sighed and melted into him. My arms were pinned above my head by his hands so I arched my back seductively at him. He groaned and I felt his penis twitch.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" I whispered and grabbed his ear with my teeth. His lips instantly found my neck and I groaned loudly at the attention my skin had been asking for all night.

"Oh Jacob please don't stop now." I sighed and his fingers slowly began to crawl back down my arms, feathering each tiny nerve, I squirmed.

He leant down an inch or so and his hands circled around my knees, lifting them to hitch at his hips. I gasped as the T-shirt rose up and cold air hit my hot centre, his bulge pressurising my bare skin. His hips rolled toward me suggestively and I heard his moan as his head rocked backwards with pleasure.

I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him back to me. I gave him a chaste kiss, resting my closed lips on his before I parted them slowly and running my tongue along his lips, he sighed and I felt his tongue hit mine, with that I was lost, the coil in my stomach snapped and I felt the anticipated release in my muscles, my legs spasmed and I groaned loudly into his mouth.

He pulled away and grinned at me, I blushed and my head fell forwards.

"You made my pants all wet." He said simply. "Am I that good?"

"Oh shush." I replied. He seemed to have the answer he wanted, still grinning at me. I thrust my hips into him and slid my hands into the waistband of his pants, pushing them towards the floor.

"Jacob Black, are you going commando?"

"Yes… Say my name again."

"Jacob Black?" I asked, he groaned, I giggled, he grinned.

"Jacob" I said in my huskiest voice. "Jacob"

"Oh god." He whispered and his clothing dropped out of sight.

I cried out as his huge erection brushed over my now slick opening, right into the tiny bundle of nerves waiting for him and the edges of my folds.

I started to pant, I realised I still had the shirt on and lifted it over my head, he placed his hands on my back and walked me over to the couch, still wrapped naked around his waist. He sat me down at the edge of the sofa; I sighed and expected him to leave me there.

He didn't.

He lifted his head from where it was nuzzling into my shoulder and gave me the huge grin I loved. His lips touched my collarbone and I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him into me as his mouth slid down my body.

I felt his teeth graze over my nipples lightly. I arched my back into him and he sucked gently, rolling the twin in his right finger and thumb. His free hand slipped up my thigh and pressed into my ass.

He flicked his tongue over my nipple and then down to my ribcage, I giggled slightly and felt him smile into my skin, his mouth ran lightly around my bellybutton and nibbled the skin slightly below it. The tip of his nose pressed into the strip of perfectly trimmed hair between my legs, I felt his lips part and held my breath.

It was heavenly.

His huge tongue was so warm against my skin as he lapped at my clitoris and hummed, vibrating down to my bones, I felt my stomach uncurl again and whimpered "oh Jake"

I was panting and trying to calm down my heart when I felt his lips on my cheek.

"You're delicious… in every way." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Oh sweet Jesus Christ it drives me insane when you say my name." His teeth closed gently on my earlobe.

"Jake…Jake…Ohh Jake!" I slowly got louder and more urgent, he growled and I gasped as his member pushed at my opening.

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered, stroking my skin reassuringly, I kissed his lips and gripped my legs around him, pulling him into me slowly, he caught on and pushed with me, his cock hit the wall I'd lied about being gone and his eyes shot to mine.

"But…But you said, Thomas Marshall last summer!?" he questioned.

I grinned "I lied, were you jealous?" My words made him sigh.

"Obviously! Now I regret his injuries!"

"Well, I saved myself for you." The words were sincere and with them he broke through the skin and my eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. So sorry." He kept murmuring. With every passing second the pain was fading and being replaced by the most intense pleasure building in my lower body. I let out a loud groan and tilted my hips into him.

"Oh Jake, don't stop…Please!" I begged as he latched his teeth around my nipple and his hips thrust inside me. The pleasure was almost too much; he growled and released my nipple.

"Oh Ness, Nessie you're so. SO beautiful Renesmee" he whispered in my ear, I bit his earlobe and replied;

"Harder Jake, please, please, Please Jake!" he obliged, plunging himself deep inside me.

"Yes! Yes Jake…Oh God!" his arms wrapped around me and I threw my arms around his neck as he thrust into me one last time. My stomach twisted and exploded with the intense sensations and spasmic shudders of him inside me, I gripped him with my fingernails.

He didn't remove himself from inside me as he picked me up and walked me - my arms draped over his shoulders and face nestled in his neck - to his bed.

* * *

**Right, remember to review, reviews are encouragement for new chapters lol.**

**Next chapter is telling the parents, can Jake and Ness keep this little session out of Edward's head?**

**Review.**


	7. Parents

**Chapter 7**

**Parents**

**Jacob's POV**

I stretched every inch of myself, waiting for the familiar ache that came with sleeping on a couch for 90% of your time, but I felt different. I felt warm, I felt happy and I felt relaxed.

I'm comfortable.

Something was pressing into my left forearm and the smell of apples and honey flooded my sensitive nostrils. I raised my right arm and very tentatively reached to my left.

Feeling the perfect silky skin in the slight of her waist I growled in pure joy and pulled her into me, turning on my side and bringing her back to rest on my huge chest as I nuzzled my face into her hair. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep her scent in my body for longer, smiling widely to myself.

_Heaven._

7 years, and I have woken up with my angel.

I am the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

She squirmed, made a tiny noise and shuffled closer to me. I felt myself twitch from her touch, I was already hard this morning as usual but her body was making me react all over again. I admired her then, taking in every detail from her toes, tiny and delicate with baby blue painted nails, up to her little ankles and perfectly formed calves. I lingered infinitesimally on her toned thighs and the slender curve of her bottom up to her back and the beautiful curls flowing all over the bed between our naked bodies. Her breasts were next to meet my gaze, they were just right, they fit her body in the most stunning way, plump and just slightly too big for her athletic frame, _no complaints._ I followed her collarbone up to her chin and over her full lips, rosy in colour and arched like a goddess. Carrying on I came to the little valley between her upper lip and her nostrils, that petite nose, there's not a lump in that nose! I finally let myself rest on my favourite feature, first the eyelashes that fluttered over her high, light cheekbones, the pale eyelids and the curl of her mahogany eyebrows.

"I just want to keep you forever" I whispered into her hair. Her eyelids came to life and I was met with the chocolate pools that are Renesmee Cullen's eyes. She looked sideways at me and I realised I had twisted myself to hover over her, her head was still resting on my left forearm with her left hand intertwined in mine. I slid myself back behind her and curled my whole arm around her midsection, pulling her into me and pressing my face into her hair and neck, she laced her right fingers with mine and giggled before she sighed in contentment. The sounds made me twitch into her lower back again.

I grumbled and slammed my eyes shut at my embarrassing body and its inability to be subtle about how much I love this tiny, slender little woman beside me.

"Calm down Jake." She murmured, I could practically feel her grinning and my name on her lips made me twitch again, she rolled over and slid her arms around my neck snaking her body across the bed toward me. I growled quietly and closed my eyes.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your little obsession with your own name you strange, strange man." She giggled in my ear and my eyes rolled into my head.

"Say it" I whispered, my fingers danced over her ribs, she tried not to laugh.

"No I don't think I will." She said defiantly, I pressed my fingers harder into her rib cage and tickled mercilessly, she writhed beneath me laughing loudly and doing terrible things to my lower regions.

"Say it Ness, Out loud." I asked her, the grin spread across my face at this girl… woman I was in love with. _I'll tell her I love her soon. She'll just have to get used to hearing it._

"Shan't," _she sounds about 5, how adorable!?_

"Right!" I said in a sinister voice, my hands crept down her legs and I heard her gulp loudly, I gripped her ankles and fluttered my fingers over the soles of her perfect bare feet.

"AAAH! Okay, okay!" She squealed and flailed under my body. I kept my grip on her ankle as I laid back down, pulling her leg around my waist and pressing her hot core to my even warmer erection.

"Say it."

"Hmph. Hello Jay." She released a sly smile and looked at me from under those luscious lashes. _Okay, two can play at this game._

"Do I have to MAKE you say my name?" I whispered, pushing my lips to her skin, she shivered and I pulled her closer to my penis and ground roughly into her.

"stop it! Unfair tactics!" she whimpered, sucking in ragged breaths and scraping her fingernails between my shoulder blades, I groaned into her ear and felt her leg tense around me. I flicked my tongue out over her skin (the only thing which is warm to me!) and earned myself a delicious moan, I nibbled slightly and felt the breath leave her body in a louder, more guttural moan this time.

"Mmm"

"Nessie Say it." I murmured before pulling her spine up to meet my mouth above her, her body curved and arched in my arm, her head falling back. I joined my mouth with the taut pink nipple in front of me and she released a delighted squeal. I bit down gently and her breathing sped up even more.

"Oh God! Oh Yes J-" her head flicked up and she was grinning at me.

"Fine." I growled above her breast before dropping her gently and rolling away from her, facing the other way. I clenched my jaw so I wouldn't grin.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Her fingers found my biceps and all of a sudden her naked body was flush against my bare back, I released a breath. _Control the urge to turn to her._

That was easy 'til she wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt the hot moisture on my lower back.

"I am sorry Mr. Black" she cooed in my ear as she wound her fingers into my hair and began massaging my scalp. "Jake, please Jake. Please come to me. Ohh Jacob." She said my name each time in her sexy breathy way, emphasising it.

I could hear the smile on her face.

I turned and caught her lips with mine, hers were warm and sensationally soft. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue towards her, I felt her tongue hit mine and groaned audibly.

She pulled away and arched her back into me, her breasts thrusting into my chest. I groaned. Loud.

I opened my eyes but she was gone.

"C'mon dearest. Time to tell the parents." She giggled, my eyes bugged. Wide.

Edward.

I'm gonna have to recite the frigging Pledge of allegiance to keep this outta my head! PRACTISE!

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the united states of-"

"What are you doing? I didn't have you pegged as the patriotic type?" Ness asked, leaning on the doorjamb as naked as the day she was born.

_Nothing has ever been that hot._

I growled, I picked her up and her legs flew around my waist, gripping my tighter to her as I leant her back on the doorframe.

"How am I supposed to keep this stuff out of my head, and your dads!?" I asked the skin on her neck.

"Mmm, I don't care." She murmured.

"Well, I do!" I set her down and took her hand, wandering downstairs "your dad equals the only dad I'll ever be afraid of!" We sat at the table with our cereal and she mumbled; "He's the only dad you'll ever _have_ to be afraid of." Before saying louder "You'll be fine."

The front door opened and we both froze.

"Jay… Ness?!" Paul's booming voice rang down the hall and the kitchen door flew open as I darted in front of Ness' naked form clutching a useless small plate to cover my exposed genitals.

"PAUL WHAT THE HELL MAN?! GET OUT!" I screamed in his face.

"Oh my god Jake, you finally got her! Jesus man… what was _that_ like?" he asked me, trying to look around me at Nessie, who was now back to back with me breathing like she'd just run the London Marathon. _he really is a pig. _

As I felt the shaking in my spine I focused all my attention on the beautiful woman pressed into my back.

"Chill out bro. I'm going, just letting you know me and Rach are coming for dinner tonight. So… y'know, cook. Later Ness_… Damn!_" he added the final word in a whisper and was gone before I could catch him up.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, knowing he could still hear me.

"C'mon handsome, we need to get dressed, I doubt my father will appreciate _this _as much as I do." She purred in my ear. On the word "this" she rubbed my length.

* * *

"You're nervous!" she cried, grinning like the fucking cat that got the cream.

"Of course I'm nervous he's a fucking bloodsu-" I caught her glare. "a vampire Ness." She kissed my cheek, the skin tingled and I couldn't stop my own grin.

"He'll be fine, mum should be ecstatic." She said next to me. "Wait, this isn't too fast or anything… we are an item right?"

"Renesmee Cullen, we have always been more than an item!" I told her, loud and clear.

"what? We have? What d'you mean?"

"I've wanted this for a long time Ness, that's all." I said calmly. I'm practised at lying to her about my feelings, so a half lie was easy enough, I _have_ wanted this for a long time, she's no need to know the extent of how much.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and the rabbit swerved on the highway eliciting a loud honk from a car to my left.

"This thing's so old. When are you replacing it?" she flicked the windscreen.

"Hey!"

"Yeah I know, respect the rabbit." She stroked the glass she'd flicked and after a few minutes we were sitting outside the great Cullen mansion. _Snore._

--------------------------------------30 minutes later-------------------------------------

"Uhm Jake. We have to leave the car to do this.

"yeah give me a second."

"Sweetie, you'll be fine." She curled into my side over the centre seat, her breath floated over my neck and her teeth dug lightly into my earlobe. "Relax honey, we're fine." She whispered huskily. _Damn her newfound powers._

"Yeah, okay let's go before I duck out!" I opened my door and walked round to hold her hand as she stepped elegantly from the rabbit. I had to think hard about America to clear my head of her luscious body.

I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States…I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America…

"Renesmee!" I recognised Bella's voice and released her daughter's hand, she embraced Nessie and grinned at me.

"long time and all that Jake." She gripped me in a hug, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Geez, Bella you could've showered."

"Oh shut up."

I chuckled.

"Jacob." Growled a husky voice from behind Bella.

"Cullen." I mumbled, Ness smacked the back of my head. "Sorry…Edward." I reached forward with my hand and resisted the urge to flinch as his cold, hard hand closed around mine.

I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of –

"Why are you reciting the pledge of allegiance?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"haha! Just…feeling, patriotic." I said, grinning. _Seriously man, get outta my head!_

Bella looked up at me and read the panicked expression in my features, her eyes narrowed for less than a second and I knew I was covered by Bella's freaky shield thing. _Okay, maybe crazy vampire shit comes in handy sometimes._

"What's going on Ness?" Cullen asked staring at Nessie, I assumed she was covered to so I smiled at Bella. She scowled. Edward Cullen and I had gotten along like best friends, he could hear my unperverted love for his daughter and I never attempted to hide it.

That, however, backfired on me, the day she grew up and got **hot…**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_**Wow, this is awkward, sitting here, waiting for Nessie with her foul-smelling parents. God, I'm glad Charlie finally plucked up the courage to fucking marry Sue already.**_

_**I'm so hungry, there'll be food right? Of course there'll be food it's a goddamn wedding!**_

_**Oh, ness honey please hurry up! Cake! There'll be cake! Charlie doesn't eat fruitcake so it'll be PROPER cake, maybe chocolate! Ooohhhh I love cake, and free food, gotta love a free dinner. Knowing Charlie it'll be steak! Knowing Sue it'll be a buffet.****STEAK BUFFET! Why is buffet spelt with a 'T'?**_

_"__JAKE! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY IF YOU DO NOT REFRAIN I WILL TURN YOU __INTO__ A STEAK BUFFET!" Edward cried, Bella looked between us and then laughed._

_"__Okay, stop laughing!" Ness' voice rang round the flight of stairs._

_"__Oh sweetie you look beautiful!"_

_"__Damnit dad." She'd gained her sailor's mouth from me. I'm proud. Edward chuckled and I spun around, facing the stairs. She descended and my jaw made an audible pop as it fell open._

_Her perfect hair was in a bun at the back of her head with loose strands flowing around her face and neck, her eyes looked deep and sensuous and like you could just drown in them. The bridesmaid dress was skin tight down to her hips where the satin flowed to the floor. She had curves in perfect places. __**Damn. Where did she get those? I have to kiss her! Right now! I NEED TO KISS HER!**_

_I felt the blow to the upper half of my left arm and the impact on my back of the window-wall as I smashed through it and landed on my back on the glass. I felt the ripping of my skin as the glass sliced through me and my cells started to regenerate at an inhuman speed. I couldn't heal with glass under my skin!_

_"__Goddamnit" I muttered, then yelled "Carlisle!" he was already at my side using his fingers to pluck the tiny sharp particles from my large back. I growled._

_"__Sorry, no time for the anaesthetic." he chuckled. __**Glad someone finds this funny! **__I noticed Edward glaring out of the freshly smashed window at me, held back only by Bella._

_**No more daughter thoughts. I get it Cullen! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Yeah since then the most I could get away with was a "God, how beautiful!?" before he started glaring at me and Bella covered me.

"We need to talk to you, now!" Ness said assertively…sexily. _Stop those thoughts right now!_

"Okay sweetie, come to the lounge." Bella cooed, my eyes stayed glued to Edward's.

"Black." He murmured, and motioned behind him. I gave him a wide berth as I entered the house with a nod.

"Jake and I, we uh, we have some news." Ness practically squeaked. I was feeling pretty cowardly leaving her all alone to announce this so I sat next to her on the couch and gripped her hand, she smiled at me and I grinned before she turned her gaze back to Edward, who was positively fuming. His eyes focused on our hands and then squeezed shut, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Not a good sign.

"Uhm. Are you guys, uhh…" Bella trailed off helplessly.

"Yeah mum. We decided last ni-"

"One moment, last night?" Edward asked. Nessie tensed up and then nodded. "So…wait, the pledge of allegiance, the shifty looks and smiles, the testosterone, oestrogen and adrenaline pumping through each of you, the physical closeness…Jacob Black, have you…did you…DEFILE. MY DAUGHTER?" he screamed so loud that a cloud of dust fluttered from Esme's ceiling and the window I replaced a year ago quivered. _Oh shit. He's pissed! Wait a second… so am I!_

"Excuse me, I have not defiled anything!"

"Did you have sex with my daughter last night?!"

I gulped, "well uhm, you mean, intercourse or…?" _Why would I ask that? Why? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

"I think I might kill you." He said in a very calm, insanely scary voice.

"Now, be reasonable."

"REASONABLE?! You have stolen my daughter's innocence!"

Stolen her…what?! I'm getting angry again now.

I could feel the tremors in my arms as my hands curled into fists.

"This isn't fair. I love him, I have for years! Mum, you know this!" Nessie shouted. I hadn't realised I'd stood up.

"WHAT?!" Edward and I both screamed together. We were nose to nose but I turned to face Nessie and he to Bella. "Excuse me?" we asked in unison.

"Well, I figured it out ages ago, you're everything to me! Duh!"

"She did tell me a while ago, he didn't do anything to reciprocate!" they answered at the same time, our choruses were getting strange.

"You love me?" I asked Nessie. She blushed and dropped her head, I cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to mine, just inches away. I stared at her and whispered:

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews yeah?**

**need your opinions. Might do the next chapter from Edward's POV?**


	8. Just To Let You Know

Just To Let You Know.

Lack of updates is due to a number of reasons.

And I know everyone hates these but honestly I felt so bad that I hadn't updated in a while that I only thought it fair to let everyone know what was going down.

So, uhm, Fulfilment and Refusal.

If you're a reader of mine, you know that I write my stories up on paper and then type them up whenever I get a chance, well I've used up all I have of fulfilment so you're going to have to wait 'til I actually write the next chapter. And I've hit a tiny block with it so… short wait folks(:

Refusal, has a lot of chapters written up ready to be typed, but I feel I'm not giving enough with the chapters so I've been trying to lengthen them and I also feel I'm taking the characters along too fast, so I'm slowing life down a wee bit.

I'm taking my A-Levels at the minute as well as learning to drive. So I have ZERO free time to type.

But I am, as you read, typing an update for Refusal, and then I PROMISE, I'll get right into writing up Fulfilment's next chapter.

Any comments, ideas, criticism, anything at all, review or PM me.

Look forward to hearing from you(:

EJObsession.x


End file.
